Astrids Ship
by night fury kid65
Summary: what if astrid got shot instead of stoick two-shot


READREADREADREADREAD

Hey guys so I was just on youtube and I decided to listen to stoicks ship, well when I got there I went down to the comments and saw someone ask 'what if Astrid got hit instead of stoick so I decided to write this so enjoy the feels and P.S if you want a sadder effect I suggest you read while listening to 'Stoick saves Hiccup' and 'Stoicks ship'

Httydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttyd

Hiccup flies down on Toothless to try and change Drago's mind "STOP! Stop!", he yells while getting off of Toothless. Drago looks amused and annoyed by Hiccup "This is the great dragon master? The son of stoick the vast, what a shame he must feel", Drago mocked but Hiccup didn't care he just wanted to end the war and change Drago's mind about dragons.

[To Astrid]

Astrid was flying on stormfly with Eret freeing captured dragons and destroying traps when she heard Hiccup yell 'STOP', her attention was now towards Hiccup as she saw him confronting Drago, anger sparked a little when she heard Drago mock Hiccup.

[To Hiccup]

"All of this loss and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together", Hiccup tried "Or tear them apart", Drago shot back while unhooking his metal arm to show nothing but a stub that ends at his shoulder, Hiccup stares in shock. "You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy left with nothing I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world", Drago explained while hooking his arm back into place.

[To Astrid]

Astrid stared at them in shock as she heard Drago explain why he was doing this, the only question she had was why with a dragon army, she then got her answer as soon as she heard Hiccup ask.

[To Hiccup]

"Then why a dragon army?", Hiccup asks confused, "well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons",Drago started when Hiccup cut him off by saying "or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and get rid of those who don't" "clever boy", Drago says with a dark look in his eyes. Hiccup starts to approach him with Toothless by his side still trying to convince Drago to end his reign of terror "the world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you-" , Hicup was cut off "NO, let me show you!", Drago snapped at Hiccup. Drago turned his back on Hiccup and started yelling and waving his staff around catching the alpha's attention.

[To Astrid]

Astrid watched in horror as she saw Drago summon his alpha. She was scared about what would happen. "Eret, fly closer over there", she commanded while pointing towards Drago and the alpha "are you mad, we'll get killed if get close there?!" , yelled Eret looking at the scene, wondering why Astrid wanted to get closer. "I don't care, now fly closer" ,Astrid yelled stubbornly, Eret saw that she was desperate to get there and did what he was told flying Stormfly just over the scene.

[To Hiccup]

"No dragon can resist the alphas command. So, he who controls the alpha controls them all." Drago says while pointing his staff from the alpha to Toothless, telling the alpha to control him. Toothless starts thrashing around, whimpering and snarling in distress trying to block out the alpha. "Toothless? T-t-toothless, you okay bud? What's going on?" Hiccup stutters worriedly as Toothless looks at the alpha in its control.

"Witness true strength, the strength of will over others… In the face of it. You are nothing!" Drago says while pointing his staff from Toothless to Hiccup telling the alpha to make Toothless attack Hiccup. "Ah, what did he just tell you? Toothless, come on. What's the matter with you?" Hiccup asks he then realizes that Toothless is under the control of the alpha "No, no, no come on, what are you doing? Knock it off, STOP, snap out of it!" Hiccup yells terrified as his best friend starts to stalk towards him.

[To Astrid]

Astrid then looks terrified as she's Toothless prowl towards hiccup. "Eret, go down!" Astrid yells, anxious to save her boyfriend, Eret lands stormfly just behind an iceberg, just as stormfly lands Astrid runs to see the tragic event before running over there not caring if she would die, she didn't care about anything except saving the only guy she ever really loved.

[To Hiccup]

Hiccup backs up into an ice wall while Toothless charges a plasma blast. "Toothless no! Toothless. Don't!" Hiccup yells desperately trying to make Toothless stop, but knowing that its hopeless.

[To Astrid]

"HICCUP!" Astrid yells sprinting at full speed towards him, at first Hiccup doesn't hear her "STOP!" he screams "HICCUP!" Astrid tries again and this time Hiccup hears her.

[To Hiccup]

Hiccup whips his head around to see Astrid running towards him "Astrid, no!" Hiccup tried to make her stop but he's too late, Astrid shoves hiccup out of the way and gets shot. Dying instantly. Hiccup gets up from the ground and looks at his girlfriend's lifeless body that had some ice on top her. "no" hiccup whispers in disbelief then takes off to his girlfriend "Astrid!" he yells pushing the ice off of her then puts her head in his lap "Astrid…no, you…"Hiccup says hoping Astrid is alive.

Valka, stoick, gobber and the other riders run in and gasp in shock. Valka kneels next to hiccup and checks Astrid for a heartbeat but hears nothing. "No. No, no, no." Hiccup says before wrapping his arms around Astrid and crying. Not long after Toothless snaps out of it and looks up to see Hiccup crying in the crook of Astrids neck, he's confused of why his rider is crying and goes to Astrids body. Toothless notices something off about Astrid and nudges her hand but gets shoved back by Hiccup "No! Get away from her!" he yells angrily. Toothless is confused at why Hiccup is mad at him and tries to approach him but Hiccup yells again "Go on, get out of here! Get away!" Hiccup had tears streaming down his face as he yelled. Toothless then realizes what he had done and ran away.

"It's not his fault. You know that." Valka started as they look to see the alpha take control of the dragons again "Good dragons under the control of bad people… do bad things." Valka explained Hiccup


End file.
